verkeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Regionale verkeersmonitoring in Europa (excl. Nederland)
Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Category: Organisatie Category: HRVM gebruiksklaar Er is weinig centraal Europees beleid op het gebied van verkeersmonitoring, maar desondanks draait in diverse landen en regio's een groot aantal projecten. De projecten zijn meestal een initiatief van lokale overheden en staan dan ook volledig los van elkaar, zelfs van vergelijkbare projecten. Referentieprojecten van buitenlandse cases zijn hier te vinden. De Europese Commissie stimuleert deze bottom-up aanpak met verschillende fondsen. Europa-breed wordt overigens wel gewerkt aan enkele standaarden voor de uitwisseling van data en aan een overzicht van referentieprojecten. Daarnaast zijn in het kader van het TEMPO-programma voor verschillende regio's projecten opgestart, die met name internationaal verkeersmanagement financieel en organisatorisch ondersteunen. Dit artikel behandelt met name de internationale samenwerkingsprojecten onder de vlag van de Europese Unie. Inleiding In dit artikel wordt een overzicht gegeven van verkeersmonitoring in Europa. Eerst volgt een korte beschrijving van het bestaande Europese ITS-beleid (Intelligente Transport Systemen en verkeersmonitoring). Daarna volgt een korte beschrijving van verschillende Euro-regionale programma's. Tot slot worden enkele trends aangestipt bij de monitoring in verschillende Europese landen. Europees beleid Er is weinig beleid van de Europese Commissie op het gebied van verkeersmonitoring. Dit volgt uit het idee dat alleen EU-regelgeving wordt ontwikkeld voor problemen op Europese schaal. In de laatste review van het White Paper on Transport uit 2001 staat overigens wél dat ontwikkelingen van ITS van groot belang zijn. Onderzoek wordt gestimuleerd via de zogenoemde framework onderzoeksgelden. Bovendien wordt een green paper geschreven over Europese best practices en mogelijkheden van Europese ondersteuning op het lokale niveau. Belangrijk is dat het initiatief voor ITS in het algemeen bij de regio's blijft liggen. Deze initiatieven worden dan eventueel ondersteund door de Europese Commissie, bijvoorbeeld door het toekennen van beurzen (hier aanvragen) of via het TEMPO-programma. TEMPO, programma voor Euro-regionale projecten TEMPO is een programma van het Europese Directoraat-Generaal Transport en Energie (DG-TREN) (Directoraat Generaal Transport en Energie) voor de Europese samenwerking op het gebied van ITS, inclusief verkeersmonitoring. Het programma loopt van 2001 tot 2006. Voor de periode 2007 tot 2013 wordt het programma waarschijnlijk doorgezet in de vorm van het Easyway programma. In het TEMPO-programma zijn onder meer Europese standaards ontwikkeld voor de uitwisseling van verkeersgegevens. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn DATEX II voor verkeersinformatie en OTAP voor meetgegevens. Daarnaast zijn er voor de verschillende regio's (zie kaart) projecten gestart die ITS regionaal moeten bevorderen. Dit heeft enerzijds als doel dat de betrokken landen en partijen hun kennis en gegevens over verkeer onderling uitwisselen. Anderzijds worden via deze programma's verbeteringen gefinancierd aan verkeersmanagementsystemen. Zo worden door heel Europa monitoringsystemen aangelegd en verkeerscentrales ingericht, die via de ontwikkelde standaards goed met elkaar kunnen communiceren. De programma's bestaan uit regionale samenwerkingsverbanden van verschillende overheden en private partners. De uitvoering van de projecten wordt financieel ondersteund door het TEMPO-programma. Van alle onderdelen van TEMPO zijn uitgebreide internetsites opgezet met informatie over de projecten en de regio's. Hieronder volgt een kort overzicht beschrijving van alle euregionale projecten met een link naar de bijbehorende website waar verdere gedetailleerdere informatie over de projecten kan worden gevonden. Aangezien de programma's allemaal het volledige spectrum van dynamisch verkeers management beslaan, worden hier alleen de opvallende eigenschappen van verschillende monitoring systemen genoemd. Hiervan wordt ook door middel van een link aangegeven waar eventueel verder informatie te vinden is. CENTRICO CENTRICO concentreert zich rond de drukste autosnelwegen van Europa; de Benelux met delen van Frankrijk Duitsland en Groot-Brittanië. In dit gebied zijn de ontwikkelingen op het gebied van verkeersmonitoring al ver gevorderd. CENTRICO ondersteund lokale initiatieven en stemt de monitoring van de verschillende landen op elkaar af. Een goed voorbeeld hiervan is route-informatie over internationale routes, zoals succesvol geïmplementeerd is tussen Keulen en Eindhoven en tussen Antwerpen en Rotterdam. STREETWISE De Euro-regionale samenwerking tussen Groot-Brittanië en Ierland krijgt vorm in STREETWISE. Dit programma gaat hoofdzakelijk om kennisuitwisseling en financiering van ITS-projecten in de regio. Op het gebied van verkeersmonitoring zijn verschillende pilots gefinancierd, waaronder automatische voertuigtellers en reistijdvoorspellers. De automatische voertuigtellers maken gebruik van geavanceerde inductielussen en telecommunicatiesystemen, om individuele voertuigdata centraal te verzamelen en te verwerken. Voor het voorspellen van reistijden zijn verschillende methodes gebruikt. In Ierland en Schotland zijn experimenten met floating car data uitgevoerd. In Ierland is hiervoor een prototype ontwikkeld, op basis waarvan een industriële standaard wordt ontwikkeld. Ierland en ook Schotland zijn verder bezig met experimenten om reistijden te voorspellen door middel van kentekenherkenning. VIKING Het VIKING programma wil meetgegevens uit de gehele Scandinavische regio op elkaar laten aansluiten. De deelnemende landen zijn Noorwegen, Zweden, Finland, Denemarken en Noord-Duitsland. Bijzonder aan deze regio is dat de verkeerssituatie op grote delen van het wegennet (80 procent) alleen afhankelijk is van het weer en niet van het verkeer. Daarom is in het kader van het VIKING-programma onderzoek gedaan naar weersvoorspellingen speciaal voor verkeersomstandigheden. Daarnaast wortd op internetsites weersinformatie met verkeersinformatie gecombineerd, zoals hier in Zweden. Om te kunnen inspelen op deze verschillende eigenschappen van het netwerk, wordt per locatie bepaald welke functie de verkeersmonitoring daar moet hebben. Voor het hele netwerk is vervolgens nagegaan in hoeverre de huidige monitoringsystemen voldoen aan de bovenstaande functionele eisen. Over het algemeen wordt hier goed aan voldaan; echter, vooral in Noorwegen is de monitoring buiten de steden nog onder de maat. Naast het opstellen van richtlijnen en het inventariseren van de verkeersmonitoring, wordt door VIKING ook gewerkt aan standaardisatie. Doel is om de uitwisseling van gegevens tussen de verschillende landen mogelijk te maken, waarbij gebruik wordt gemaakt van bestaande Europese standaarden. ARTS Binnen het ARTS-programma is vooral geïnvesteerd in het op peil brengen van verkeersmonitoring in Portugal, Spanje en Frankrijk. Het netwerk voor verkeersdetectie is flink uitgebreid en er zijn verkeerscentrales ingericht in Lissabon, Valladolid, La Coruña en Bilbao. Bestaande centrales zijn vernieuwd en aangepast aan de Europese standaarden. Het meest in het oog springende ARTS-project is de 'Paso del Estrecho'. Elke zomer ontstaat een grote vervoersstroom van Frankrijk richting Marokko dwars door Spanje, die de nodige problemen voor de verkeersveiligheid en doorstroming met zich meebrengt. Spanje en Frankrijk werken samen om dit verkeer in goede banen te leiden. Dit gebeurt door middel van onderlinge uitwisseling van verkeersinformatie en Frans- en Arabischtalige voorlichting aan het publiek over veilige routes en dergelijke. SERTI Het samenwerkingsverband van Frankrijk, Italië en Spanje (SERTI) richt zich vooral op het gebied rond de Pyreneeën en de Alpen. In deze gebieden is de internationale samenwerking vooral waardevol op het gebied van incidentmanagement. Er zijn goede verbindingen tussen de verschillende verkeerscentrales, zodat de verschillende landen samen kunnen inspelen op onverwachte gebeurtenissen. Een van de projecten focust bijvoorbeeld op hevige sneeuwval, dit kan namelijk voor ernstige verkeershinder zorgen. Door de 'afhandeling' van zowel sneeuw als verkeer te coördineren, blijft de schade zo veel mogelijk beperkt. CORVETTE De regio's rond de oostelijke Alpen zijn verenigd in het CORVETTE-programma. Dit bergachtige gebied vormt een centraal punt in het Europese wegennetwerk, met zeer specifieke eigenschappen. De grote internationale verbindingen zijn beperkt tot enkele tunnels en passen. Door een gebrek aan alternatieve routes is het netwerk rond de Alpen weinig robuust. Gecombineerd met extreme weersomstandigheden, vakantiepieken en grote incidenten zorgt dit voor een belangrijke taak van verkeersmanagement. In het kader van CORVETTE is onder meer gewerkt aan het afstemmen van verkeersregelscenario's (Traffic Management Plans). Deze scenario's voorzien in gebeurtenissen met grensoverschrijdende effecten. Door samenwerking tussen verkeerscentrales uit verschillende landen kunnen de gevolgen hiervan beperkt blijven. De scenario's zijn gezamenlijk ontwikkeld en daarna succesvol getest in de praktijk. CONNECT Na de aansluiting van de nieuwe lidstaten is een bijbehorend Euro-regionaal ITS-project in het leven geroepen, CONNECT. Belangrijk doel van dit programma is het aansluiten van Oosteuropese landen op bestaande expertise in de EU. Daarnaast ondersteunt dit programma een aantal concrete projecten. Zo wordt bijvoorbeeld in Polen een uitgebreid systeem ontwikkeld voor het meten van de weerssituatie. En in verschillende landen worden verkeersmanagementcentrales ingericht die aansluiten op de Europese standaarden. Mare Nostrum In een samenwerking tussen ARTS, SERTI en CORVETTE is het project Mare Nostrum opgezet. Het idee is om over de volledige corridor (zie kaart) eenduidige signaalgeving te installeren. Dit betekent dat DRIP's over de hele lengte op dezelfde wijze zijn vormgegeven. Hierbij is vooral van belang dat heldere, consistente pictogrammen worden gebruikt, zodat taalbarrières niet meer van invloed zijn. Daarnaast is de verdere indeling van de teksten ook hetzelfde over de hele route; drie regels met tien tot twaalf karakters. Partners for Roads Een geheel ander programma is het door Rijkswaterstaat geïnitieerde Partners for Roads programma. Doelstellling is om Nederlandse verkeerskundige kennis te verspreiden bij buitenlandse partners, met name in de nieuwe EU-lidstaten waar het wegennet op dit moment flink wordt vernieuwd. In dit kader worden diverse projecten uitgevoerd door Nederlandse ingenieursbureaus, in een samenwerkingsverband van Rijskwaterstaat en de lokale tegenhanger daarvan. Bovendien verzorgt Rijkswaterstaat een uitgebreid pakket van trainingen aan medewerkers van andere wegenautoriteiten. Er wordt bijvoorbeeld geleerd hoe Europese subsidies moeten worden aangevraagd. Trends Europese verkeersmonitoring Inwinnen van gegevens Voor het inwinnen van gegevens zijn zeer veel verschillende meetmethodes beschikbaar. Bij de meeste Europese monitoringsystemen wordt gebruik gemaakt van inductielussen en/of infrarood detectie (bv. Traffic eyes), waarmee gemiddelde snelheid, intensiteit en bezettingsgraad op een lokatie worden gemeten. Deze metingen worden aangevuld met meetinstrumenten die specifiek zijn voor de locatie of het doel van het project. Zo is in Zweden het weer van grote invloed op het verkeer. Daar worden weersmetingen en -voorspellingen dan ook meegenomen bij het monitoren van verkeer. Hierbij worden weersgegevens zowel bij verkeerscentrales verzamelt, als weergegeven bij verkeersinformatie op het internet. Hierdoor kunnen verkeersmanagers en gebruikers op basis van het verwachte weer inschatten of wegen begaanbaar zijn. In grote delen van Zweden en Noorwegen staan ook cameras waarmee makkelijk de actuele begaanbaarheid van wegen te zien is. In veel andere Europese steden wordt gebruik gemaakt van camera's, ten behoeve van visualisatie van situaties op de weg. Bovendien zijn de camerabeelden van grote waarde voor de verkeersmanagers; zij kunnen bij incidenten goed zien wat er precies aan de hand is. Een aantal Europese projecten is specifiek interessant uit het oogpunt van de inwinning van gegevens. Naast het structureren van gegevens van conventionele monitoring, zoals in het eerder beschreven VIKING-project, worden ook veel experimenten gedaan met nieuwe vormen van monitoring. Zo is er het LUMOS-project, waarbij vanuit de lucht de verkeerssituatie wordt gefilmd. Ook zijn er experimenten met verkeersmonitoring met behulp van mobiele telefoons. Bij deze techniek wordt gebruik gemaakt van het contact tussen mobiele telefoons en de centrale, wat een grove bepaling van de positie mogelijk maakt. Met deze gegevens kunnen reistijden en H/B-matrices worden geschat. De eerste experimenten hiermee zijn uitgevoerd in Finland, Frankrijk en Noord-Brabant. Verwerken van gegevens Het verwerken van meetgegevens tot verkeersinformatie is volop in ontwikkeling. In heel Europa lopen allerlei verschillende initiatieven en projecten, waarin de verwerking met verschillende methodes en doelen wordt aangepakt. Veel verkeersmanagementcentrales verwerken hun gegevens tot Level of Service-indicaties om deze op internet te kunnen laten zien. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn onder andere te vinden in Barcelona, Berlijn en Nordrhein-Westfalen (voor een overzicht klik hier). De verschillende steden en regio's vullen deze informatie aan, afhankelijk van de specifieke doelen die ze hebben. Wanneer het doel is om de routekeuze te beïnvloeden, is het zinvol om ook reistijden te laten zien, zoals onder meer in Barcelona is gedaan. Om het tijdstip van vertrek te kunnen beïnvloeden, wordt - bijvoorbeeld in Nordrhein-Westfalen - een voorspelling gedaan van de verkeerssituatie op de korte termijn. Hierbij is de betrouwbaarheid van de voorspelling erg belangrijk voor het effect dat deze heeft op de gebruikers van een netwerk. Een laatste doel is het beïnvloeden van de modaliteitskeuze. Om dit te bewerkstelligen, wordt onder meer door VMZ Berlijn en MOBINET München een intermodale routeplanner aangeboden. Door reistijden van verschillende (combinaties van) modaliteiten te vergelijken, wordt verwacht dat automobilisten sneller geneigd zijn om voor het openbaar vervoer te kiezen. Organisatie De manier waarop de verkeersmonitoring is georganiseerd varieert sterk. In Spanje en Glasgow wordt de verkeersmonitoring volledig door de staat uitgevoerd. Berlijn, München en het Verenigd Koninkrijk maken gebruik van een PPS-constructie. En als laatste voorbeeld: Zweden heeft als staat een raamwerk voor verkeersmonitoring opgezet, waarbinnen opdrachten aan private partijen worden verleend. De keuze om private partijen te betrekken bij het proces van verkeersmonitoring, komt voort uit kostenbesparing. Concurrentie bij uitbesteding drukt de prijs. Daarnaast kunnen private partijen de verkeersinformatie gebruiken voor winstgevende dienstverlening aan individuele bedrijven en consumenten. Links en Bronnen European Transport Research Knowledge Centre Verkeersinformatie voor heel Europa TEMPO secretariaat (Trans-European intelligent transport systeMs PrOjects) CENTRICO STREETWISE (Seamless Travel Information Services for the Western Isles of Europe) ARTS (Advanced Road Traffic in South-west) SERTI CORVETTE (Co-ORrdination and Validation of the dEployment of advanced Transport Telematic systems in the Alpine area) VIKING programma CONNECT (Co-ordination and stimulation of innovative ITS activities in Central and Eastern European countries)